


Gay For the Dj

by Eternally_Riley



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, first fic sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Riley/pseuds/Eternally_Riley
Summary: Elodie's friends get her to come to the local nightclub with them but leave her behind at the bar, where she finds herself attracted to the new musical talent on stage*college au(?)





	Gay For the Dj

Elodie held a firm grip on her water glass. she could feel the vibrations of the loud techno music through it.

She sat by herself at the black lit bar, the shelves stocked with multicolored neon drinks. The bartender stood close by wiping down the counter tops.

Her friends had demanded that she come with them only to separate from her the second they entered with their fake ID’s. Leaving Elodie alone at the bar stool, sipping at her ice water.

Elodie wasn't one to go to a night club on her own, the music was too loud, the patrons were obnoxious, and the fact she was eighteen, she was not legally allowed in one. But considering that her ‘friends’ were her only ride, she had no choice but to stay, the college campus was nearly 20 miles away and there was no way for her to walk that distance this late in the night.

The blonde gave a small sigh, she gently tapped her foot to the rhythm of the slowly fading music, before jumping slightly at the loud booming voice from the nearby speakers.

“ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY LETS WELCOME OUR NEWEST DJ ON TO THE STAGE! MAKE SOME NOISE FOR DJ FIRE BALL!!”

Elodie turned towards the stage where more speakers and musical equipment were, and out walked a young woman. She wore a loose tie and long dress shirt with a blue unzipped sweat shirt as well as a pair of black biking shorts and combat boots. A pair of neon orange glasses covered her eyes and her dark purple hair was pulled into twin pigtails.

Elodie couldn't help but feel her face grow red, the woman on stage, although from a distance, looked stunning.

The woman on stage began her set, it was loud and fast paced, and while the crowd in front of the stage began to dance and jump around, Elodie sat and stared at the purple haired beauty.

She couldn't seem to stop staring at her, when the woman on stage began to jump to the beat of her music Elodie felt her face heat up again. 

Eventually the music began to die down, and the woman on stage waved to the crowd and said her thanks before walking off the stage.

She had a lovely deep voice that Elodie would have loved to hear more of.

Elodie began sipping at her water again, thinking about that woman had made her rather parched. out of the corner of her eye she saw someone sit beside her. She loathed the idea of another man coming by to hit on her to no avail. 

“Hey Judy, can I get a soda with lemon?” Elodie felt her heart stop for a moment. That was her voice. She turned to her right to see her, a rather short, muscular young woman, with legs that Elodie could stare at for hours.

Her face reddened up as she looked up to see the young woman looking at her.

“So… like what you see?” she gave a toothy smile

Her face was more beautiful up close, soft blue eyes, a small refined nose, and very sharp pointy fangs. Elodie blushed again.

“Y-you’re a very talented musician” Elodie gave a weak anxious smile “I’m normally not a fan of that type of music, but this is a rare exception.”

The woman laughed “Whats your name?”

“Elodie”

The woman smiled “My names Enid”

“Enid…” It rolled off the tongue rather well.

The bartender set down a glass of soda next to Enid. She took several large gulps before giving a satisfied sigh. “Its a bit stressful on the body jumping around for thirty minutes but god does it feel good when you finally get to sit down” she stretched her arms above her head and groaned happily.

Elodie was staring in awe at this woman in front of her. She felt her face grow hotter and found it hard to swallow.

Enid took a quick glance at her watch before sighing.

She stepped off the stool and turned to Elodie and smiled.

“It was nice meeting you, Elodie.” She placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

Elodie could practically feel her soul ascend the second Enid made contact with her body.

The blonde watched as the Shorter woman made her way towards the exit.

Elodie turned back towards her water and smiled. Coming here wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic and although its not the best, i had fun working on this! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
